A Little Mayhem
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Stevie Nichols only could concentrate on one thing…well two really. One, she was alive. She could breathe. She could open her eyes. Two, she was really effing cold.


A little Mayhem

Note: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. I do not make a profit from writing this story.  
Rating: Teen (language, violence)  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Prompt: "Hold Still, I'm trying to kill you"

Stevie Nichols only could concentrate on one thing…well two really. One, she was alive. She could breathe. She could open her eyes. Two, she was really fucking cold.

Her body shook harder than she ever thought it could, it actually brought the thought that she could shake herself apart. Having been shattered into pieces, it haunted her. It wasn't a joke. She was murdered and as her last thoughts came back to her, her rage grew. The last thing she heard was laughter; it was her supposed best friend's laughter. That deep chuckle as she started to fall, the floor rushing into her vision then that was it.

Alex Russo. The lovely middle child of the Russo clan, at 17 years old, she didn't even flinch as her best friend died. In fact, the bitch laughed and joked. Her anger started to warm her, or maybe it was the fact someone was putting a blanket on her.

She looked up and saw her brother's tear stained face. He was saying something but her hearing was muffled. A few minutes later it was like water had rushed from her ears and it possibly could have, and she could hear again.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he wouldn't stop saying it. The mantra never stopped. As he continued to cover her, his tears fell on her face and something within her was touched by the gesture. Only one person cried over her death. Only ONE person mourned her.

And that hurt more than dying.

But what comforted her is that she was alive and that she could fight. And she would make Alex pay, once she had the strength. Warren was lifting her up and carrying her away and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Alex Russo sat in her family's diner, staring at the report due tomorrow. It was supposed to be 5 pages and it was a sentence. She groaned and looked over at the clock, then turned as the door jingled. She expected to see someone there, and frowned as there was nothing. As she turned back to the counter she jumped, almost falling off her stool.

Someone was standing behind the counter, grinning at her with a lopsided grin. She let out a cry; it was the last person she thought she'd ever see again. Not by choice but being dead kinda took away that option. Or so she thought. Dressed in her typical flannel shirt over a tight tank top and several necklaces with her signature blonde bangs, Stevie Nichols was clearly alive. Alive, with a very sinister look in her eyes, her dark eyes were practically glittering with malice. Alex knew she was in trouble, to the point she almost called out for Justin. Just as she went to open her mouth, Stevie's hand connected with her mouth.

"No help for you Russo, I didn't get any help, neither do you," she told her calmly, and in one smooth movement, shoved Alex off her seat and sent them crashing to the floor. Stevie had her pinned down but Alex was a fighter and managed to wriggle free and sprint for the stairs. "Hey! Hold Still, I'm trying to kill you"

Alex absolutely hated that Stevie made it sound like a game. That it was something that wasn't life or death, probably because in her case what should have been a death sentence clearly hadn't been. Stevie grabbed her again and sent her reeling back into the café.

"Stevie! Stop this! I'm sorry!" Alex said, frantically trying to put enough space between her and the other girl so she could make a mad dash into the freeze that held the portal to the Lair.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You killed me!" Stevie shouted in disbelief.

"Techincally that was Max! If you want him you can have him!" Alex said, Stevie let out a low chuckle.

"I see you haven't changed Alex. Still looking out for number one," she said, her voice was still very calm and controlled, "I used to like that about you," she said.

"Well, you could still like me and stop trying to kill me," Alex said in faux brightness, Stevie rolled her eyes.

"I did not spend the last year trying to get myself back together to just take your apology and trip off into the sunset with a 'hey nani nani, tra la tra la,' on my lips! You have to pay for what happened!" Stevie's calm was becoming a shaky rage and Alex had no idea what Stevie was capable of as human…or if she was still Wizard, she had no idea.

"Look, Stevie! I didn't want that to happen! You were my best friend! It's the last thing I thought would happen!"

"But you still joked about it! Did you wait until my Brother woke up? No! You just drew on his face-"

"That was Max!"

"I don't care! You LAUGHED! You JOKED! Was my life so worthless to you! You didn't even care! I knew you were selfish Alex but are you kidding me? I WAS 16!" Stevie was now reaching a screech.

"And now you're 17 and alive!" Alex pointed out, reaching for the freezers handle, to have Stevie's fist tangle in her fist and pull her back.

"No thanks to you! Alex, I-I trusted you! And then you stabbed me in the back! Now its your turn!"

That's when Alex felt something clamp on her wrist and she realized it was a handcuff. Stevie threw open the freezer and attached the other end to a shelf in the corner of walk in freezer. Stevie closed the door behind them and Alex reached for her wand. Stevie seized it and threw it across the room and it slid under another shelfing unit it. Alex cursed and Stevie smiled.

"Nice try. Now listen, follow my rules and I may be merciful on you. The mercy you never showed me. No crying, no calling for help and no more apologizes. I don't want to hear it. Just sit and enjoy the cold, Russo."

Alex was already shivering, it was usually minus eight degrees Fahrenheit in the freezer and the tank top she was wearing was not suited for this cold. Alex didn't know how much time had passed; all she was thinking about was how cold she was. Her whole body was shaking so hard she couldn't stand. She glanced over to Stevie who seemed perfectly fine. Alex crouched down and tried to huddle her limbs together to keep warm and Stevie watched with an amused grin.

"You look so pitiful right now," she told her and Alex glared at her, "Don't glare at me. This cold is nothing compared to what your spell did to me! I couldn't even shiver! Shivering is a survival instinct and I couldn't even do it!" she snarled.

"Stevie…please…" Alex pleaded, she wasn't one to plead but she was so cold. Though Stevie had called her out on her highly active self preservation instinct, she was not against begging a seemingly crazy ex-best friend. She was willing to say anything to get out of this torment. Stevie ignored her pleas and waited until Alex passed out to even shift her weight from one foot to another.

"Oh hell…" Stevie whispered and unlocked the handcuff and watched Alex fall into a limp heap. She nudged Alex with her foot to make sure it wasn't an act, then went down on her stomach and reached under the shelf for Alex's wand. Grabbing it, she tucked it into her boot where her own used to be, then looked back at Alex. She shook her head and grabbed the other girl's ankles and began to drag her out of the freezer.

Leaving the middle Russo on the floor, she grabbed her phone and called her Brother.

"Yeah…couldn't kill her…they may be murderers but that's not my style. Can you magic us to my place? Thanks bro," she said and she felt the familiar pull of magic and in the blink of an eye she was back to her apartment. She dragged Alex into her room and tucked her into bed.

She made herself a cup of tea then headed back into her room, waiting for the other girl to wake. But she had to admit, Alex was kinda cute when she looked so vulnerable. It almost made her miss their friendship. Almost.

-  
To Be Continued  
This is my first Wizards of Waverly Place story and it is unbeta'd. I hope you like it.


End file.
